The invention relates to a device for scanning, and more particularly for recording/reproduction of signals on/from, a medium in a cassette provided with a sliding cover which is movable between a closed position and an open position, which device has a receiving space adapted to receive the cassette, a lever which is pivotable about a pivot between a first an a second position and which during insertion contacts the cassette at or near a free end and upon further insertion pivots from the first to the second position and thus moves the sliding cover from the closed position to the open position, and lever urging means which urge the lever towards the first position.
It is known (EP 0,157,588 A2, herewith incorporated by reference) to use a device of the type defined in the opening paragraph in combination with cassettes provided with a disc-shaped magnetic medium. In the device described therein and in other similar devices for magnetic, optical or magneto-optical media the lever first opens the sliding cover. After this the medium and a turntable for the rotary drive of the medium are moved towards one another by axially moving the cassette inside the device by means of a mechanism provided for this purpose. At the same time the medium and the pick-up(s) provided for recording and reproduction are moved towards one another. The volume required for moving the medium and the turntable towards one another inside the device is approximately equal to the product of the width of the cassette, the length of the insertion path and the magnitude of the relative movement between the medium and the turntable. This volume cannot be utilised for other purposes, which has an adverse effect on the overall thickness of the device. Moreover, a comparatively intricate mechanism is needed for said axial movement of the cassette and the movement of the optical and/or magnetic pick-up(s).